Double Dare
by Tuathail
Summary: Kel is dared to make every squire fall in love with her, whilst she dares Neal to admit his 'undying love' to Alanna and Wyldon. That was before Joren got involved with a dare of his own...
1. Prologue

**Double Dare**

**Summary**: Set during Squire. Kel and Neal get into a double-dare with each other. Kel's dared to make every squire and a certain blue-eyed sergeant fall in love with her, while Neal's dared to admit his undying love to Alanna and Wyldon. Interesting results follow. KD, KN, KJ, KM, KS, and other random Kel pairings I haven't mentioned.

**A/N:** I'm not actually sure if Neal and Kel did return to the palace during the Midwinter celebrations of their second year as squires, so correct me if I'm wrong.

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Prologue::**

"Kel," Neal greeted his friend as she emerged from her rooms, dressed for a quiet afternoon in the city. He looked her over with mild surprise and remarked, "You look great."

Kel looked down at herself. She wore a gown of russet red, one that fitted so well it could have been a second skin. Of course it did- after all, Lalasa had made it. Her hair was pinned up in a lady's fashion, and very faint colour touched her face and lips. "Thanks," she told him, "I know I barely hold a candle to those court beauties you're always sighing after."

"Why of course," he took on a Player's dramatic air, "Those are the true lights at the end of this horrible tunnel. You, my dear, are a mere distraction from the torture known as squiredom."

Kel grinned. "You're just too blind to see my beauty," she teased, deciding that Midwinter called for this kind of fun, "If I tried, I'd make any of you lads fall in love with me any day."

He grinned. Then, his face took on the light of someone with a brilliant idea. "I dare you to," he said to her.

"Dare me to what?"

"Make all the squires in this palace fall in love with you," he said, looking smug, "_and_, a certain blue-eyed sergeant."

Kel gaped at him. "You're not serious." The grin slowly filling his face answered her question. "What's in it for me?"

He considered this for a few seconds. "I won't read you any of my poetry for a month?" He suggested in a gesture of self-mocking.

Kel half-snorted. "As tempting as the offer is," she told him, "I have a better idea. I double dare you. To admit your undying love to Lady Alanna _and_ my Lord Wyldon."

Neal gulped. Whatever he had braced himself for, this was not it. He stood for a few seconds, simply making choked sounds and goggling at Kel. The stakes were too high for him to refuse. "I accept." He said, finally.

"Shake on it." They did, and then left each other, both grinning widely. There was fun to be had this Midwinter.


	2. Chapter One

**Double Dare **

**Chapter One.**

AN: W00t!! I have so many reviews! **bows** Thanks everyone!

Okay, I've figured out an actual plot and a lot of twists for this story. Warning::

If you particularly dislike slash, don't read this.

If you particularly dislike Kel/certain pairing, don't read.

)O(

"Wait," Neal said just as Kel was about to turn around and leave, "How would you know that I've, ah hem, admitted my love to the Lioness and the Stump?"

Kel laughed. "Oh, trust me, I think I'll know," she told him. "How will _you_ know if the others have fallen in love with me? It's not as if they'll willingly tell you."

"I think I can tell when someone's in love," Neal assured her airily.

"I'd think so. You've done it enough times yourself." They bid each other goodbye, turned, and left.

Kel was smiling when she entered her rooms. The smile fell off her face when she realized something important.

She had no idea how to make someone fall in love with her.

Last autumn, Adalie and Oranie had given her tips on flirting, "in case you need it one day.". But they were nothing but words, and Kel had no idea how to put them into practice. Anyway, how would her year-mates feel about her suddenly turning into the court flirt? No, she had to think of a more subtle way to do this.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in," the brunette called, "but leave the door open."

"I always do." The speaker was one of her fellow squires, Merric. His face was redder than usual, and he shuffled his feet as he entered Kel's room. Kel searched his face, a small frown above her hazel eyes, wondering what was wrong.

"Kel, I, um..." Something was obviously troubling him.

"What's wrong, Merric?" She asked.

"You don't, I mean, I..." he took a deep breath, "Tonight, my family's having a quiet get-together with a few family friends. My Grandma's going to be there, and I know she's going to start on me still not courting a girl." His face was positively crimson now.

"Why would she care if you're courting yet or not?" She asked, not unreasonably, "You're only sixteen."

"You know grandmas," Merric sighed with long-term exasperation, "they always think that it's never too early to start. And..." he trailed off again.

"...and?" She waited for him to finish.

"I was wondering if you'd care to come with me," Merric said, and hurriedly added, "I don't mean anything by it. I mean, I do, but... As a friend? To put Grandma off my case?"

Kel smiled. "I know what you mean. And, of course."

Merric smiled. He walked up to Kel, as if to hug her, but thought better of looking like he thought she was girly. Instead, they stared at each other for a few moments, and shook hands awkwardly. Kel gave a few nervous chuckles, and dropped his hand.

This was a perfect opportunity.

)O(

Neal was pacing his rooms nervously, not knowing what to think. Exactly how was he supposed to confess his "love" to the two testiest people in the palace?

As he thought, Alanna entered the room. Not looking, the squire walked right into his surprised knight-mistress, almost bouncing off her.

"What's on your mind?" Alanna asked, a little tart. She wasn't in a good mood to begin with, and having a squire practically bounce off her only increased the annoyance.

Neal gulped. "Sorry, my lady." he mumbled.

"What's up, squire?" the Lioness narrowed her eyes. "I can see something's bothering you."

"Nothing." He insisted. He doubted that there would ever be a good time to "break the news" to her, but if there was, this was not it. Alanna gave him one more suspicious stare before retreating to her own rooms.

_This is ridiculous_, Neal told himself, _why did you let yourself get into this anyway_?

The funny thing was, he had an answer to that. There was an answer at the back of his head, one that he didn't want to know but knew made sense. If only he could reach it.

)O(

Kel checked herself again in the mirror. After she had gotten permission from Lord Raoul to take the night off, she had gone in search of someone to help her get ready. Lalasa had found the time to help her prepare, albeit being slightly confused over her sudden desire to look stunning. The older woman had somehow, thought Kel had no idea how, secured her cropped brown locks into a bun at the back of her head, with a single gold ringlet to encircle it and keep it in place. She was clad in a beautiful dress of russet red, with silver-green embroidered borders. It hugged what little curves she had, and hid her muscular arms and legs. Her green slipped brushed the ground as she moved, matching the whisper of her many-layered dress.

She admired herself for a few more seconds, assured that although she was no beauty, she looked as nice as she could. Then, something occurred to her.

It was immoral to play with the boys' feelings like this. To make them love her, when she didn't really like them back? It was wrong. But what could she do? The dare was made; she certainly could not go back on it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Merric, carefully dressed and looking nice. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in Kel's appearance.

"You look gorgeous," he told her, sounding sincere, "I hope you didn't feel you had to get dressed up for my sake."

She smiled. "It's okay. I like this." As she said it, she realized that she meant it. It was quite fun to dress up like this. She felt like a real girl, something that rarely happened.

She followed Merric out of the room, drawing stares from the squires in the corridor. The Lady Squire was finally more "Lady" than "Squire".

Neal watched her go, giving her a small nod as she passed him. There was something else at the back of his head, gnawing at him. Something...but what?


	3. Short chappie, nice chappie

**Double Dare**

**AN: Bah. I feel so cliché. This story is turning into a real Mary Sue. Ah well. Short chappie, sorry.**

"Did you see what that wench did?" the blond sat onto his bed with a soft thump.

"What?" Garvey asked. Joren had every reason for nerves, his Ordeal coming up in less than a week, but he seemed especially irate that day.

He let out a little half-snort. "She's dressed all nicely, prepared to escort icky Merric to his mother's house." Garvey raised an eyebrow.

"Go see for yourself."

Garvey rushed into the corridor, just in time to catch the back of the Lady Squire disappearing. "What's her deal?" he asked as he walked back into the room.

"I don't know, but I'll bet Queenscove has something to do with it," he snorted again, "It's so obvious she likes him. The only person who doesn't see it is Queenscove himself."

Garvey had a strange look on his face. "What's with you?" Joren asked. Garvey shook his head a little. He wasn't about to admit that he had been thinking about that last lingering look of Kel's back, and the way her dress hugged her figure.

Joren narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but let it go. There were other things to worry about, after all. Like his Ordeal.

And the way Kel swung her hips ever so slightly on the way out.

)O(

Kel was actually enjoying herself.

She never quite had fun at gatherings as a squire, but doing it as a lady was a welcomed change. She surprised Merric by flirting ever so slightly, subtle yet perfect. She didn't think she would be able to, but it was amazing how much she could be like her sisters when she put her mind to it.

Seaver was at the party also, his family being a friend of Merric's. He was watching Kel with slight fascination, as if discovering a side of her he'd never seen before.

He wasn't the only one. Merric also looked at her with a sense of wonder. Kel was just starting to get nervous about the looks when Seaver sat down opposite her and started a conversation.

Seaver studied his friend carefully. Something seemed to have changed about Kel. She was still the quiet, determined squire he last saw, but she seemed to have grown into something more mature, and more beautiful.

He wrinkled his nose at that last thought. When had he become so disgustingly poetic?

"Hi," said a young man, sliding into a chair next to hers. "Kile of Hollyrose."

"Squire Keladry of Mindelan," she responded automatically, smiling at the boy, who looked about twenty. This must be the older brother Merric talked often about.

"The Girl, right?" He smiled, "I've heard so much about you."

As he watched them converse, jealousy pinched Merric's heart. He didn't even realize what it was until Seaver poked him and said, "What's that odd look on your face?"

"What odd look?" He asked, shaking his head to clear it. Had he been feeling...jealous because of Kel?

"Are you..." Seaver's eyebrows shot up, "is that a jealous look I'm seeing?"

Ever so quick tempered, Merric's face flushed and he replied heatedly, "I am _not_ jealous!"

Seaver looked unconvinced, but let it go. For some odd reason, he didn't want Merric to be jealous of Kile. But why?

)O(

Lots of things happened in the palace of Corus as the bell rang for the third hour before midnight. The Wildmage, caring for a sick raccoon in her rooms, cursed as the creature bit her finger out of fright. A dog barked in response to a wolf's call far into the Royal forest. King Jonathan spun his queen around the dance floor, laughing about a joke she told. And a certain blond squire of Stone Mountain decided that there were better things to do than brood, and have unnerving thoughts about Keladry of Mindelan in her russet red gown.

He knocked on Garvey of Runnerspring's door, and the other squire also decided to have some fun with the last few days before their Ordeals. Abandoning their horses, they set off for the city on foot, and got ready for a night of drinks, gambling and absolute relaxation.

Just hope they're not getting more than they bargained for.


	4. Another short chapter

**Double Dare**

This chapter's for Isha, who practically forced me to update. A wonderful friend and a terrific beta. Where would I be without you? (In front of my computer, writing a fic, but that is so not the point)

**The summary got changed! The storyline got changed! Change is involved!**

)O(

Call it nerves. Call it a shift into adulthood. Call it whatever you like. But Squire and hopefully soon-to-be knight Joren of Stone Mountain was downing drink after drink, growing steadily yet happily oblivious of the world around him.

Garvey, the companion he had grabbed more out of instinct than for his company, was matching him in drinks. When a drunken lout had approached them for a game of dice, they didn't hesitate to compete and lose every copper on them. Thankfully, it wasn't much.

The night was a release, filled with drinks, laughs, dirty jokes and most probably the last truly free moment they would have before their Ordeals. Their knight-masters had excused them from any services to prepare for their Ordeals, and in a way, this was the best preparation they could get.

The Ordeal was on Joren's mind for the first few drinks. Then it faded, until it was but a distant reminder, nothing to worry about. The thoughts of Kel, however, took a few more drinks to fade. He felt glad when it did, though oddly deprived.

He flirted with one girl after another, amused as even more girls tried to hook up with him. Those girls were all nearly the same. He watched as a female, clad in what he wouldn't define as clothes, tried to hook up Garvey. The squire waved her away. She pouted, but immediately turned around to flutter her eyelashes at Joren.

Joren gave her the same brush-off, leaving the girl somewhat confused and very disappointed. The blond turned to Garvey as he started to say something. "Women. They're all the same." Garvey's words were slurred, but defined.

"One isn't," Joren replied without thinking, equally sluggish. When met with Garvey's questioning glance, he explained, "The Lump."

"No, she isn't the same," Gavey agreed, "she's worse."

"Definitely worse," Joren was half-asleep. Were the drinks getting to him that much? He'd almost said the Lump was better than most women. What was he thinking?

There was only one answer to that question. He was thinking nothing at all.

)O(

"Thanks Merric," Kel smiled warmly as they walked slowly down the corridor, "I had fun tonight. To be honest, I didn't think I would, but I did."

"You don't need to thank me," the redhead replied, gratitude mixed with slight awe, "I'm the one who owes you my gratitude. I wouldn't have gotten through tonight without you."

Kel smiled again as they reached Merric's rooms. He paused, knowing that Kel still had a way to walk before she reached hers. "Do you need me to come with you to your rooms?" He asked, and immediately regretted it.

Kel punched his shoulder lightly, giving a gleeful chuckle. "I haven't become a complete daisy!" She exclaimed. "It's the dress, isn't it?"

Merric grinned. "You'd be a fighter in the frilliest dress, Lady Squire." He mock-saluted her.

"I suppose that's a compliment?" Her eyes danced. It truly was a beautiful night, the type meant for lovers. The moon was nearing its full, touching upon perfect. The night was slightly chilly but that didn't stop it from being comfortable and peaceful. She could almost be a real lady, standing in the corridor with a squire and admiring the moonlight.

Merric seemed to have caught the romantic atmosphere as well. Being male, and slightly awkward to begin with, he cleared his throat. "Good night, Kel."

"Good night, Merric." There was something on her face he couldn't catch. Was it disappointment? Could it have been?

Why would she feel disappointed, though? And moreover...

Why did _he_ feel so disappointed as she continued down the corridor?

)O(

**Bah. Short chapter, again. I can't update for the next month, due to exams and NaNoWriMo. Apologies everyone.**


	5. needs to think of more creative chapter ...

**Double Dare**

**AN**: The last time I updated was last year. Oops. Sorry, I know I've abandoned my stories for god knows how long. Apologies, love, and the next chapter.

**)O(**

He woke with a hangover.

He expected the hangover; after all, he had downed more drinks than was healthy for anyone last night. The knowledge didn't help with the fact that his head was aching and every muscle in his body felt hammered.

Groggily, he pulled himself out of bed and splashed his face with some cold water, which made him feel a little better. He then got dressed in a simple shirt and breeches and stumbled out of his room to eat. Training would have to be put off for a time when he was more awake. Luckily, nobody in their right mind would require a squire to train during the Midwinter celebrations, especially not with his Ordeal coming up soon. It was well known that any amount of strength and skill could not get one through the Ordeal easily.

Dressed, Joren stumbled into the corridor just as the palace bell chimed. The bell just before the one for midday, judging by the position of the sun. He yawned. Despite sleeping overtime, it felt as if he hadn't slept at all.

Halfway down the corridor, he was met by Garvey also emerging from his rooms. Garvey looked as tired as, if not more than, Joren. They exchanged a sloppy greeting and fell into step with each other, both silently acknowledging the still-drunken state of the other squire.

"Are you going to the ball tonight?" Garvey asked.

"Of course," Joren replied. "This Midwinter has been ball after ball, it seems. Even though we don't have to serve, I still want to be there for the ladies."

Garvey made a noise between a snort and a sigh. "I'm getting sick of court ladies. They're Too attainable."

Joren nodded his agreement. "I just wish there was a challenge."

One might argue that the mind of a hung over, teenaged boy would be hard put to come up with a clever plan. But as they rounded a corner and the dining hall came into view, Garvey's mind worked out a plan. An entertaining activity, really.

"I know someone who would be a challenge," Garvey said slowly.

"The Lump?" Joren read his mind immediately.

"I dislike saying this, but neither of us could possibly snatch Keladry of Mindelan." Garvey was sober enough to know he had to goad and bait Joren into the plan he was hatching.

"Maybe you can't, but I'm certain I can." Joren was his usual confident self.

"Care to wager?"

Joren's pride was easily triggered. When triggered, it overtook his common sense and his other emotions. "You've lost enough to me already." He said through barely contained irritation.

"Ah, but this time I'll win." Garvey told him with a confidence he didn't necessarily feel.

A few feet from the mess hall, Joren stopped and turned to face Garvey. "We have a wager." He told him.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Garvey's face. Win or lose, he was definitely in for some fun.

The subject of their wager had awoken over three hours ago. After completing her various morning routines, she was now with her knight-master, carefully calculating the total price of supplies for a squad of the King's Own. The work was slightly tedious, but mathematics came easily to Kel. She planned to finish before midday, thus leaving the afternoon to herself. Knight-masters usually gave their squires a lot of free time during the Midwinter celebrations.

As she worked, she let her mind drift to the previous night. She had enjoyed herself more than she expected, and Merric was playing easily into her hands.

That thought stopped her dead. It had been a completely unfair thought, and moreover, something that would never have occurred to her before. A sense of confusion swept over her. What was she thinking? And why was she thinking that way?

Kel shook her head. It was probably a comment spawned from lack of sleep, or something equally trivial. She couldn't have meant it. It was a dare, a complicated and time-consuming dare, but one all the same. As guilty as she felt for it, it was still a dare, and she knew it couldn't possibly change her that much.

The day passed, and night fell on the palace. A ball rolled itself into full swing, with squires walking between guests, serving drinks and making the most out of the occasion. Neal, Kel noticed, was absent from the ball. Wondering where he might be, Kel overfilled a wine glass and hurried to clean up the mess before it could ruin the carpet.

Neal took the tray of food from the maid and muttered a word of thanks, wondering if the others were having fun at the ball. His knight-mistress had informed him earlier that day that just because the king could guilt, goad, bribe and order her into one court function, didn't mean she would be attending them all Midwinter. The Baron, however, had decided to attend without his wife and take their children instead.

Thus, there Neal was, asking a servant girl to deliver their supper to the Lioness's rooms. Setting it down on the table, he knocked on Alanna's study door and called for her to eat.

The Lioness walked out of her study, shaking a cramp from her hand. She gave Neal a small smile as she sat down, and shook her head when Neal started to serve her. "You're not expected to wait on me when it's not a formal occasion, you know," she pointed out. "I certainly didn't get a squire so he could serve me."

Neal stared back at her. Even after two years, he still couldn't get used to the fierce-tempered lady knight's nicer side. She was a demon on the battlefield, but she was often so human.

He sat, smiling. The smile soon turned into a worried frown as he wondered how Kel was doing with her part of the dare, and the woeful question of how he was going to do what he said he would. When he had made the dare, all he wanted was some fun. The question of how he would complete his task simply failed to occur to him.

"What are you thinking about?" The Lioness's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "It's odd to see you contemplate."

"I love you."

**)O(**

-evil grin- cliffie! And who knows how long it'll be till I write the next chapter, hey?


End file.
